


产检

by alittlechick (square2222)



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M, all大龙 - Freeform, 路人龙 - Freeform, 郑云龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/square2222/pseuds/alittlechick
Summary: 孕早期的肚子显怀不算明显，样子和郑云龙年轻时的小肚子差不多，梦回北舞。
Relationships: Zheng Yunlong/Everyone, Zheng Yunlong/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	产检

**Author's Note:**

> *很不干净、很不做人  
> *mob  
> *rape  
> *孕妇、生理性别男

孕早期的肚子显怀不算明显，样子和郑云龙年轻时的小肚子差不多，梦回北舞。  
由于怀孕不久，郑云龙的工作还在继续，很不容易找出一天空闲时间去医院做产检。

男女有别，随行的助理被留在外面，郑云龙独自一人走进检查室。医生核对了他的名字，然后告知他脱下下半身的衣服躺在诊察床上。  
郑云龙依言照做，上身衣着整齐下身一丝不挂，大张双腿，膝弯搁在腿拖上。医生帮郑云龙调了靠背的角度，用松紧带固定住腿托上的小腿，然后拉上帘子，自腰部隔绝郑云龙的视线。  
医生打量孕妇的光裸下体，小腹隆起一个温柔的弧度，阴茎乖顺地伏在耻毛中，穴口轻微瑟缩，似在紧张之中努力放松。他伸出中指，打着圈细细抚摸穴口四周的褶皱，帮助括约肌放松。十几圈后中指探进小穴，内里狭窄而干涩，勉强进入一个指节就滞涩住，前进不能。医生只好蹲下，嘴巴凑近郑云龙腿间去吸吮舔舐，把会阴和后穴整个裹在口腔里，舌尖不停地撩拨隐秘的软肉，硬挺着舌头如同性器用力地顶向后穴深处。  
郑云龙不清楚自己的身体发生了什么，他能感受到下体湿透了，有什么滑腻的东西摩擦他的皮肤、试图冲进后穴里。他忍受着奇异触感带来的性冲动，竭力放松臀上的肌肉，双手扶住小腹护着，身体不敢挪动半分。  
郑云龙的下体被舔了个遍，泛着水光，后穴已经完全地湿软，医生这时再探入手指，总算顺利地整根没入肠肉。他换用两根手指扩张甬道，肠液随着抽插的动作飞溅开来。进出时指腹总会碾过略硬一处，医生就用手指按压着仔细检查一番，没几分钟就看见阴茎微微勃起，尿道口溢出透明液体，身体紧绷，几乎是抽搐地反弓向上到达高潮。  
郑云龙的理智几乎被羞耻感与快感吞没，他捂着嘴，本能地想要夹紧双腿，但双腿被牢牢绑着，只能毫无保留地在陌生人面前袒露自己。医生这时走到郑云龙面前说，郑先生，麻烦在检查时不能乱动，会影响到孩子，我来帮你控制一下。不等郑云龙回复，医生就又摸出两条带子，把郑云龙的手臂也绑在扶手上。  
郑云龙是一塌糊涂的，阴茎和穴里流了太多的水，连臀肉和床之间也是一片粘腻，后穴阖不拢，露出小洞里暗红的肉，是准备完全的样子。医生解开裤带，掏出自己的鸡巴撸了几把，对准下面的洞插进去。  
插入的过程很顺利，层叠的肠肉温暖而博爱，柔软地吞下一根阴茎。医生扶着郑云龙的胯开始肏他，每一次浅浅地留下龟头，又整根没入，顶端会碾压过郑云龙的前列腺，狠狠地顶撞在宫颈口上，郑云龙的身体随着撞击的动作上上下下，耻骨与会阴碰撞作响，腾空的双脚在空中摇晃着。  
郑云龙看不到是什么医疗器械在检查他的身体，炙热的一根，形状像是阴茎，动作起来又如此像是性交，让他有一种正在公共场合、在陌生人面前被肏的错觉。这个认识颇为羞耻，却使快感翻倍。  
双手被绑，嘴皮也被咬尽，郑云龙再也控制不住自己的喉咙，断断续续地小声呻吟，张着嘴巴口水也流出来。他感受到越来越强烈的冲撞，在过载的快感里，他却找回了一丝清醒。“孩子……”他在淫乱的呻吟中勉强开口，“小心……”  
医生捏着郑云龙腿根的软肉，越来越快越来越用力，他正在射精边缘，不管不顾地肏穴，肠肉也翻开，交合处一片红肿，直到精液射进子宫深处。郑云龙浪叫着随之再次到达高潮，双腿绷直，后穴汁液横流，阴茎仍是半勃起的状态，只吐出一拨一拨前列腺液。  
医生抚摸着郑云龙微凸的小腹，那里孕育着一个小的生命。他或者她还没有降临人间，还没有见过自己的父亲，但是通过母亲的阴道先认识了另一个男人的精液。  
检查室的门突然被推开，一个穿着白大褂的人进来呵斥道：你是什么人。鸡巴还没收起来的“医生”夺门而出，门口一些好奇的孕妇和家属伸脖子向门里面看。布帘挡住了屋内孕妇的脸，只能看到他躺在诊察床上，长腿大张，后穴里缓缓流淌出浊白的液体。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你读到这里。


End file.
